The seven go to hogwarts
by Bianca Di Angelo 0
Summary: *Adopted from percabeth* This is a book/fanfiction where Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and others, go to Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year. They are 15-17 years old and the Heroes of Olympus series has already happened. It is two weeks after the war and Chiron gets a request from Dumbledore to send a few people to protect Harry from the evil Voldemort
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Percy

"Okay. So, we are going to Hogwarts to protect a student?" I question.

"Yes. His name is Harry Potter he is possibly the strongest wizard in his school. He is only in his fourth year this year which means he is vulnerable to enemies." Chiron over explains.

"So, let me get this straight. We are going to protect a wizard, pretend we are wizards, and try not to get caught as half-bloods?" I review.

"Yes," Annabeth buds in.

"So, who is going?" I ask.

"Nico, Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and you," he responds.

"Okay. Let's go pack I guess. Wait! What about the school supplies?" Annabeth asks mortified.

"When you get to England you'll-" Chiron starts.

"England?!" I scream. "How will Nico and I get there without going in Zeus' territory?"

"He most likely won't shoot his children out of the sky," Chiron answers, "Can I continue?"

I nod.

Line Break #1

"You will be going to England and once you get there you meet up with a man named Hagrid. Hagrid will go shopping with you guys to get all your supplies. You will be staying with the Weasley family until school starts." Chiron states with no interruptions," Now go get packed."

We leave for our cabins we sit up and pack. I walk in the Poseidon cabin and see an IM (Iris Message).

"Hello Percy Jackson," nose less says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You don't know me?" he says hurt,

"No," I respond quickly,

"I'm LORD VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort yells.

"Bye!" I say even quicker than before ending the Iris Message.

I pack five Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, three normal, sea green shirts, five jeans, and three shorts. I stroll out and Annabeth is waiting. She looks furious!

"Percy, what took so long?" she calmly questions.

"I had an IM from Tyson, so..." I lie.

"Okay," Annabeth almost whispers.

"It's okay," I sheepishly tell her.

"Let's go, they are waiting for us on the hill," Annabeth speaks.

I follow Annabeth to the hill and we get ready to go to the airport.

"Who drives?" I ask.

"You!" they all exclaim.

"OK! Everyone hop in I'll drive I guess," I respond," How far is the airport from here?"

"1.2 miles (1.93121 kilometers for kilometer people :)) from the cars' present position. The directions to get there is to turn left at the next light and then go down for ten lights and finally turn into the parking garage." Annabeth proudly states.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

* This is my first story on here so if you can reassure me that would be AWESOME. If you have anything you think could help the story just PM (private message) me. :) I probably won't do the British words sorry. Now enjoy!

*I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Harry

"Okay. Okay! OKAY! I'm awake!" I scream at Ron.

"It's time to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies. My told me to wake you up," Ron defends.

"Just let me change clothes. I'll meet you out there," I respond.

"Okay if you're not out in three minutes," Ron threatens.

"I'll be out before that. I promise," I say.

Ron leaves and go for my bag and take out a shirt and a pant. The pants are just jeans and the shirt is all green. When I take the clothes out I grab the bag, because I know I'm not comin' back for a while. I dash out of the room and I run into Ginny, Ron's younger sister.

"I'm soooooo sorry Ginny I didn't mean to run into you! I was going to-" I start.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going," Ginny apologizes.

"No Ginny it was my fault. How about we just drop this, okay?" I negotiate.

"Okay. How about we go eat something before we go to Diagon Alley?" Ginny says.

"Yeah. That's where I was heading before I ran into you," I answer.

"After you," Ginny responds.

I walk in front of Ginny to the kitchen and see Ron and his two twin brothers along with his mother and father.

"Hi Harry," the twins welcome in union.

"Hi Fred. Hi Charlie," I welcome back.

"Would you like scrambled eggs Harry?" Ron's mother questions me.

"Yes please," I respond nicely.

Ron's mother places the eggs on the table.

"Thank you," I state.

"No problem dear," Ron's mother tells me.

I eat the eggs in silence. After about three minutes, I finish my eggs. After the eggs, we leave for Diagon Alley.

"So, what shop will we go to first?" Ron asks.

"We will probably go to the wand shop first, "Ron's father says.

"Okay. Hey Harry," Ron says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"How long of a wand do you think you're going to get?" he asks.

"I think I'll get a longer wand than you," I joke.

"That hurts you know," Ron says somewhat offended.

"I'm just jokin' Ron," I reassure him.

"Well, we are here," Ron states and gets out.

"Good luck Ron," I say.

"Good luck to you to," I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Percy

Since Annabeth is the best of the six of us with English and had the most patience we decided she would be doing the tickets and all. They just have enough space for the six of us by each other coincidentally. Nico, Thalia, and I are scared to death, no pun intended, about flying. You would think that after flying on the Argo II I wouldn't be scared to fly. Then again Zeus was having split personality problems. Hmmmm. I really hope I get the seat next to Annabeth where we can comfort one another since it is a seven hour flight. I think I will be taking a nap during that time thank you. If I don't get a seat next to her I think I will just ask to trade the person that does have the seat next to her. We have tickets from D-12 to D-17 (count it on your fingers and you get six seats).

"D-10 through D-20 you can now board the airplane and enjoy your flight, "the flight attendant blandly states like all the other times she said blank through blank may board.

So we get up and the three of us that are scared look at the other three for help on why we have to get on. They don't support what we are looking for and just get on. I follow Annabeth on and she sit in seat D-12, so I sit in seat D-13 and Nico sits in seat sits in seat D-15, Jason sits in seat D-16, and Thalia sits in seat D-17. I look at Thalia and Nico and they do the same. We are all hoping this ride goes by very quick and smooth. I fall asleep on Annabeth's shoulder after I see that Nico fell asleep on my shoulder and Thalia fell asleep on Jason's shoulder.

Annabeth

I noticed that after Percy fell asleep that Nico was asleep on his shoulder and that Thalia was asleep on Jason's shoulder. The three of us start to talk to each other trying to not wake the three of them. We talk about how we should try not to get our cover blown and how we will probably get in the same house in Hogwarts since we are all very, extremely brave. I had read up on the houses of Hogwarts on the car ride which was actually about three hours of talking we decide we should take a nap before we get there.

*Line break, skip time of four hours*

After Seaweed Brain woke me up we got off. Now, we are looking for the guy named Hagrid that we are looking for that will take us shopping. After about three minutes I spot him. We are now walking over to him.

"Hi. I'm Hagrid. I'll take ye over to the shops and then to an apartment where you can then take a carriage to Hogwarts," Hagrid explains.

"Well, after you," Percy says for us.

We follow him to a car and we stop at a group of stores. They are hidden to the mortals or muggles, as magicians call them, because they are ignoring all of the stores that have weird things. We are still in the car and we are getting out now to go shopping, yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adopted from Percabeth101 **

**look up Harry's first year along with Percy for the last 3 chapters **

**Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When we got to where we were going,which turn out to be a wizard hotel, we follow Hagrid to the back, stopping at a brick wall.

''Hagrid are you lost?", Percy asked. Then I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?"Percy said

"That was for being a seaweed brain. Of course, he's not lost. May I remind you. They're wizards. There must be a secret passage to get in to-Hagrid what is the place called that we are going to?", I said

"Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. To get into Diagon Alley!" I said, saying the last part to percy.

"Oh, how come you know everything, Wise Girl." Percy said

" I'm a daughter of Athena, Seaweed Brain." I said, "You know that already."

"I know. Just wanted to hear it.",Percy said.

I leaned up to kiss him just to get interrupted by Hagrid saying "It's time ter go"(sorry bad at Hagrid speak)

I said ok and look at the wall to see that a gate way had opened up.

"Wow" could be hear from all the demigods mouths.

* * *

**(A/N) please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is my first fanfiction and i adopted it **

**sooo... sorry if its not good**

**sorry about being rude too**

**Also I'm going to add calypso so that they are all paired up**

**also... Thalico forever**

**me: percy do the disclaimer**

**percy:no**

**me: percyyyy...**

**percy:fine but you're going to pay**

**disclaimer: julianna000i does not own any of this. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

* * *

**third person POV**

As we were walking down the street all the demigods eyes at everything. Annabeth was especially looking at the bookstore.

"Hagrid, there's a small problem. We don't have any money."Piper said

"Actually in the wizard world the gods have their own vaults. All you have ter do is tell them your parents by writin' it down on a piece of paper." Hagrid said** (AN sorry i'm bad at hagrid speak) **

"Ok that makes sense."Annabeth said

* * *

**(AFTER GRINGOTTS)**

**Third person pov**

After Gringotts, we to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

We all got fitted just fine until Annabeth got fitted.

" I'm NOT wearing a SKIRT" Annabeth yelled

"Please it's only for the mission, and besides i think you look cute, Wise Girl."Percy said

"Fine, but ONLY for you,Seaweed Brain."Annabeth said

"Thank you. Now lets go get the wands." Jason said

* * *

**I was going to put the wands but i don't know what to put ideas please **

**here is everybody that is in the story**

**Jason**

**Thalia**

**Piper**

**Percy**

**Annabeth**

**Calypso**

**Leo**

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Nico**

**can you all please help me came up with ideas for the wands **

**also if you give your and are the a user please put a name other than Guest because i will be giving credit to those people**

**thank you and i really am sorry about being rude**

**me:percy what are you doing O_O**

**percy: nothing**

**me: *splash***

**me: PERCY! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS**

**percy: oh crap. the monster is coming out**

**me: WHAT!**

**percy: _runs away_**


	6. Chapter 6

**me: i'm sorry for not updating in two mouths-doges high heels, lipgloss,soda cans and a beer can(DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE)- but i could use some advice-**

**Percy: Translation the author won't get off her lazy butt and do it**

**me: *glares at percy* and the only reason i changed my pen name was i realize that i use it for too many things so i changed it**

**Percy: Sooo... how did you get this pen name i mean you aren't really a daughter of hades or a hunter of artemis so why**

**me: how i got it**

**#1: i took this little test to find out who my godly parent would be-that you can find on my profile- and got a hunter of artemis since i dislike boys in general-and before you get a dirty mind NO I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS for gods sake- and i really wouldn't mind swearing off love forever of being a maiden forever**

**#2: i didn't get an actual parent so i went with the option #2 which was hades**

**Percy: So that how you g****ot it. Huh, never would of taking a test.**

**me: That because your an idiot.**

**Annabeth: What did you just say?*glares at the author***

**me: What the hades when did you get?**

**Annabeth: Percy called saying that somebody was being mean to him.**

**me:*starts shaking from nervousness* Look annabeth we both know that you're much stronger than me if i apologize will we be good**

**Annabeth: I guess so.**

**me: i sorry percy**

**Percy: It's ok.**

**me: oh and i don't own any of this. Also ****I just wanted to share this. I found it on her profile.**

* * *

**Slow Fade**

_There was once a little girl. She had lost everything. And she was only in Kindergarten. She sat in the back of the room, while the rest of the kids drew smiley faces on their balloons for the end of the year party. The teacher said, "We are going to use permanent marker, since the colored Crayola ones won't stay as well."_

_And the young girl raised her hand. "Yes, Rose?" the teacher asked._

_"There is no such thing," the girl said quietly._

_"As what?" the teacher replied patiently._

_"As a permanent marker," she said simply. And the teacher looked at her._

_"Honey, this is a Sharpie. It won't come off your balloon like the regular markers." The little girl could've laughed aloud at how naive the teacher was._

_"That does not make it permanent," she stated. The teacher paused._

_"Yes, but - "__Then why call it so?"_

_"I don't know. Some people just want to believe that things will last. Some believe just want to believe that there are permanent things out there, because they couldn't bare to think otherwise."_

_"Well, then they are foolish," was Rose's answer._

_"Maybe they're just hopeful," the teacher contradicted._

_"Well, their hope is wasted. Because nothing is forever. Once perfect families fall apart, scars fade, mountains crumble, and one day, not one will remember our existence, or even care. Memories die with us."_

_The room was silent. And the teacher stared at this pale girl._

_She finally said, "Then who am I to tell you to use a Sharpie?"_

_The girl smiled softly and reached for the blue Crayola marker._

(By **horse-crazy girl13**)

She's right, not everything lasts forever. The best we can do is enjoy it while we have, because one day it WILL be gone. To those who don't believe this or won't, one day the world will come crashing down around you and you'll come back to think on this and i bet you'll say " I understand now" or " I believe now" , because everything this implies is true.

(end note by **HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades **)

* * *

**this is what i have got so far for the wands**

* * *

**Ideas for wands. My favorite for wand- core for any demigod: hair of divine parent. (Though Ollivander wouldn't specify the deity if he says it aloud...)**  
**Trees are a bit harder but...**  
**Jason &amp; Thalia: Pine (and yes, Thalia's tree)**  
**Piper: rosewood or cherry**  
**Percy: palmtree/coconut/is pineapple a tree? Something growing in Hawaii anyway... or Galapagos or Caribbean. Or possibly Juniper because Grover's girlfriend gave that one...**  
**Annabeth: Olive (her mother created it!)**  
**Calypso - she's different. She can use a stick and fake having a wand or use her own hair and a tree from Ogygia**  
**Leo - ash?**  
**Hazel could go punny with Hazel- or have similar to Nico's...**  
**Frank - let's say mahogany... (good for transfiguration apparently - and Frank's the panimagus)**  
**Nico: White Poplar from Elysium, or possibly Cypress (considered tree of grief and sacred to Hades) or one of those in Asphodel... (what are they called) or pomegranate.**

**all credit to Finwitch1**

* * *

**please help me detailed these i will add my own ideas to them i just need some help**

**i have a poll up please vote**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I have not updated in a while I have bad writers block. So if you can pm or review and suggest any good ideas for giving the wands or anything else in fact I would be grateful. Thank and have a good day!


End file.
